1911/FC3
|price = *1911 - $60 *1911 "Shadow" - $2,600 |attachments = 1911 *None 1911 "Shadow" *Extended Magazine *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor |stats = 1911 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 3/10 *Mobility: 7/10 |magazine = *1911 - 8 *1911 "Shadow" - 10 |variants = *1911 *1911 "Shadow" }} Appearing in Far Cry 3, the 1911 is an American-made semi-automatic handgun chambered in .45 ACP. It has no attachments, and is unlocked at the start of the game. A customized variant known as the Shadow can be unlocked later in the game. 1911 = |In-Game Handbook|Far Cry 3}} The 1911 is a handgun in Far Cry 3 and the first obtainable firearm in the game, costing only $60 and capable of being purchased as soon as the player arrives in Amanaki. It replaces the role the Star .45 filled in Far Cry 2. The 1911 sports moderate damage & accuracy, and a quick reload time, but a small magazine size. It is the only pistol that does not accept attachments, but can be customized with skins. It can kill a regular enemy in roughly 3 to 4 hits, but is, like most handguns, a bad choice for hunting large animals. Its biggest drawback compared to other pistols is that it cannot be suppressed, while the 6P9 can be fitted with a suppressor. Gallery 1911 stats.jpg|The stats of the 1911 in Far Cry 3 (FC3) 1911 Icon.png|The HUD graphic (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 4 Fierce.PNG|Fierce (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 5 2-Tone Black.PNG|2-Tone Black (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 6 Deep Jungle.PNG|Deep Jungle Kimber Warrior.jpg|The M1911 being leaned against a wall in a pre-release screenshot (note the suppressor). FC3 1911 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 1911. FC3 1911 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the 1911. |-| 1911 "Shadow" = The answer to the problem of the 1911 not having attachments, the 1911 "Shadow" features not only a suppressor, but an extended magazine and a red dot sight as well. It becomes available for purchase by liberating 17 of the Outposts in the game. The Shadow is quite expensive, being priced at $2,600 in the gun shop. It has a much higher accuracy than the standard 1911, almost reaching that of a sniper rifle. This, and the included silencer and red dot sight makes it perfect for silent and quick kills, even at medium range. Gallery Shadowfc3.PNG|Signature Shadow version FC3 Shadow First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Shadow. Trivia *The 1911 as it appears in Far Cry 3 is a Kimber Warrior.2018 August 29, IMFDB: Far Cry 3 - Kimber Warrior. Retrieved 2018 November 30. *This is the only gun to have the "Fierce" paint job in Far Cry 3 *Even though the description says it can be suppressed, the normal 1911 cannot accept any attachments in Far Cry 3, unless used in multiplayer. **It is not known why the ability to customize the weapon was removed, though the description alone means attachments could be used on the 1911 at some point in Far Cry 3's development, although they do appear on the "Shadow" variant. *As in Far Cry 4 and Far Cry 5, the unused attachment rail appears during cutscenes when used by Jason or NPCs such as Dennis Rogers or Vaas Montenegro, but at no point during actual gameplay. References pt-br:1911